Circus Baby
On-Screen Appearance Face Reveal Baby stands there motionless. She raises her head up and her eyes glow Special Attacks Neutral Special - Bidybabs Baby can call up a Bidybab. Unlike Olimar's Pikmin, She can summon only 2 at a time. They can't make Baby's attacks stronger, But they can grab Items faster than Willy Wonka's Oompa Loompa. Press B next to a Bidybab to make it go forward to an opponent and startle them with a jumpscare Side Special - Pixelated Cupcake Baby will shoot a cupcake as a projectile. And unlike Pinkie Pie's side B, She cannot feed and heal opponents. But she can heal her team mates though. Hold down B to shoot cupcakes in 3 different directions. There is a chance she'll shoot ice cream Up Special - Inflating Balloons right at her fingertips Baby will pose her hand in any direction you choose. Balloons will appear out of her fingertips and make her float. Press B to shoot a balloon that will deflate, A very quick projectile. Press Side B for her chest fan to blow her to a direction she chooses Down Special - Be Careful! Baby will "warn" an opponent that one of her friends will catch him/her. If the opponent messes up, They recieve damage from an Animatronic Baby's Friends and Warnings *Funtime Freddy - Opponent is given a voice machine that will make FTF go far away. If they don't do it, FTF will attack the opponent *Ballora - Opponent must not make loud noise (Like the Best Cosmo Assist Trophy) or else her music will grow louder and she'll attack *Funtime Foxy - Opponent musn't move or else After the opponent follows Baby's orders, The Animatronic will go away for good Final Smash - Ennard The Stage will go dark and the Opponents will be in the Secret Room where they check the camera for Ennard. After a while, Ennard will appear and Jumpscare an Opponant closer to him and will make him/her motionless on the floor for at least 10 seconds KOSFX KOSFX1: (Sister Location Jumpscare SFX) KOSFX2: Ah Star KOSFX: Why didn't you trust me? Screen KOSFX: Oh Taunts Up: There were 4 then 3 then 2 then 1 Sd: Everyone. Please stay in your seats Dn: (Opens half her face) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: You don't know what we've been through... Victory 2: (Reaches the Goal like in the Minigame) Victory 3: (With her band like in the Trailer) Lose/Clap: (Deactivated for some reason) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Three Punches with a Cupcake in her other hand *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Chest Arm *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- Spits them out like how she shoots cupcakes *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Ennard's Face Victory Music FNaF Sister Location OST - Shift Complete Kirby Hat Baby's Hair and "Face Doors" Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Exotic Butters Pawlette Swaps *Default ® *Pink & White (Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy) *Blue (Ballora) *Green (G) *Purple *Blue & Blonde (Bubbles) *Harley Quinn colors *Black *Endoskeleton with a suit face (Babyfied Ennard) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Personal Picks Category:Female Category:Hero or Villain Category:X Horniness Category:Cute Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:America Category:Celebrities